


Dirty Little Secret

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader has been Rob’s dirty little secret for some time now. Something has to change.





	Dirty Little Secret

You found yourself in the same place with Rob that you were most recently trying to avoid. This entire thing had been fun at first, but even you had your limits.

Still; the feel of his weight on top of you, the way he filled you up, the sensations that arose as his mouth praised your skin; he was addicting.

You had tried to stop yourself from falling into bed with him again, but you had your weaknesses as well.

“Shh,” he cooed. “You keep making noises like that, someone will hear.”

You bit your lip, trying to silence your moans and gasps as he fucked into you. Surely he wouldn’t be encouraging your silence if the two of you were in the privacy of one of your own homes. 

Your mouth dropped open and you let out a quiet moan as he rolled his hips, causing your release to break suddenly. He buried his face into your neck in turn, groaning against your skin as you felt him spill into you, body stuttering as he too climaxed.

After you were both spent, and coming down, he rolled off of you and almost immediately got up from the bed to get dressed. You watched him as he gathered his clothes from the floor, feeling hurt and used again.

Something that was so common for the two of you was no longer exciting. Now, you realized that you wanted more and you knew he wouldn’t give that to you. This needed to end, for your own sake.

“I can’t do this anymore,” you muttered.

He glanced toward you, concern crossing his face as he silently questioned you.

“I can’t keep being your secret.”

“I thought we were having fun,” he replied as he pulled his shirt on. He avoided eye contact.

“We were,” you replied. “But, I’m not having fun anymore.”

“It sounded like you enjoyed it,” he smirked in return.

“The sex is the only thing that keeps me coming back to you,” you admitted. “The rest of it I could do without.”

He looked at you then as he slipped his jacket on, now fully dressed and ready to walk out on you again.

“Did I do something to upset you?”

“Yes,” you replied. “No.. I don’t know. I guess it’s what you’re not doing that’s bothering me.”

“What did… didn’t I do?”

“I just- I can’t keep being your dirty little secret. I thought I could. It seemed exciting at first, but I feel like we’re too far into this for me to want to be that girl anymore.”

“You’re upset that we’re fooling around and no one knows about it?”

“No, I’m upset because I’ve grown quite attached to you, despite what this was. I can’t stay in something that isn’t going to go anywhere.”

He swallowed hard and looked away from you, fumbling with his watch that he had just replaced on his wrist.

“I’m just saying,” you continued. “This is it. This can’t happen anymore. I’ve got to walk away now.”

“I thought this is what you wanted,” he said softly.

“It was. And it was a lot of fun. But, I guess it’s my own fault that I expected more from it. I thought maybe we’d get to a point where I didn’t have to be your secret anymore. I thought that maybe you actually liked me, and that someday we could be more.”

“I do like you,” he replied. “You have to know that I adore you.”

“You like sleeping with me,” you retorted. “And that’s fine. I can’t keep doing this though.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“It’s not a break up if we were never a thing,” you reminded him. “This is just me ending something that maybe never should have started.”

“I thought we were a thing.”

You tilted your head at him, giving him a quizzical look since you had no idea what he was talking about.

“This is hardly a thing,” you replied. “We’re sleeping together. You keep me secret from all of our friends and I have to do the same. Do you know what it’s like for me to be crazy about you and watch when other women hit on you in front of me? I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that I don’t want to be this anymore.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted,” he restated.

You were confused even more. At no point in all of this had you ever specifically stated that you wanted this. It had been his idea in the beginning. He slept with you and insisted that maybe you keep it between the two of you for the time being. There would be no opening up about what was going on, no affection shown in public; even your closest friends had no idea that this had been going on for months.

“What did I say to ever make you think that?”

“You didn’t say anything,” he began. “Which is why I thought that you didn’t want more and that you didn’t want anyone to know about us.”

“Well, I do want more. I want to be with someone who isn’t ashamed of me, someone who isn’t afraid for people to know that they love me. I can’t find that if I’m constantly at your beck and call when you want to get laid.”

He pulled back at the harshness of your words, eyeing you as if you had just hit him right where it hurt the most.

“I’m not ashamed of you,” he replied. “I’m in love with you.”

You paused, mouth dropping open as you tried to find the next words that you wanted to say. His words caught you off-guard though, and you were suddenly speechless. Surely you had heard him wrong. He wasn’t in this because he loved you. You were just an easy lay for him.

In your state of shock, he took that moment to make his way back to the bed. He climbed in slowly, laying next to you as his blue eyes studied your face, a warm smile forming on his lips. He reached a hand up and brushed a stray strand of hair from your forehead before leaning in to kiss you softly.

“You know,” he began. “I came up with the idea of keeping things between us quiet because I thought for sure that when we started sleeping together, you didn’t want people to know about it. I thought you were maybe embarrassed of me because I’m so much older than you and you’re… well, way too hot for me. But, there was no way I was going to turn you down when you wanted to be with me.”

“I was never embarrassed of you,” you replied. “I had a crush on you, which is why I made the first move.”

“That might have been good to know beforehand.”

“Yeah, well you could have told me the truth too.”

“I should have,” he smiled. “Then I could have been letting the world know that you were mine.”

“You still can.”

He kissed you again, this time lingering a bit longer as he put all of his focus on giving you a real kiss.

“I’ll take you up on that offer. That is, if you change your mind about being done with us.”

You nodded in agreement, “So, you’re saying that I don’t have to be your dirty little secret anymore?”

“I’m all about letting everyone know that you’re mine,” he replied with a sly grin. “You’re not my secret anymore. But, if it’s okay, I think I’d like to keep it dirty, at least in the bedroom.”

“I think I can live with that,” you chuckled in return as you leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
